


Flora Balloonis

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Balloons, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Natasha has a lot of surprising skills. One of them involves balloons. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Pepper/Natasha, AU, complete.)





	Flora Balloonis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(No More) Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733809) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [(Not) At A Leisurely Pace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712368) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [Girlfriends?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637449) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 



> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day twelve was "balloons". Pepper/Natasha because they're awesome.
> 
> Another (small) sequel to my fics Girlfriends?, (Not) At A Leisurely Pace and (No More) Waiting but it can stand alone. Not beta-read.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.

"You're joking." 

Natasha gave the balloon another twist. 

"No." 

Pepper's incredulous expression didn't change. 

"You're telling me you learned this on a mission." 

Another twist.

"Yes. At a carnival."

Natasha held up the balloon flower.

"There."

Pepper smiled despite herself.

"Okay. I'll admit that's romantic."

Natasha crossed her arms.

"So I win."

Pepper sighed dramatically.

"Yes. We can have balloons at the wedding."

It was Natasha's turn to smile.

There was a pause where Pepper looked over Natasha's handiwork.

"So, tell me; what unbelievable mission required that the Black Widows learns to make balloon animals?"

"The mission to recruit Hawkeye."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments make me squeak like a twisted balloon. :)
> 
> Join Femslash February! -> femslashfeb.tumblr.com  
> Say hi to me on Tumblr if you want to at lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com.


End file.
